Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better
by MistyDuskDark
Summary: Okay, Yugi was looking up videos of him and Yami. When Yami points out to a certain one, lets say its went to a funny song.


**MDD: Hey y'all this is my first one shot so I hope y'all like it!**

**Aries: So what's it about?**

**MDD: -shoves script in her hand- **

**Aries: -reads it over- OMG! That's so funny!**

**Yugi: What is?**

**MDD and Aries: -looking at eachohter- nothing~**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song! And YouTube!**

* * *

Yugi was on his laptop looking at videos of him and Yami on YouTube. 'Man there's gotta be something funny of us!' he thought.

Yami then walk into their room. "Hey Anku! What are you doing?" he asked looking over his lover's shoulder.

"Just looking up videos of us," he said shrugging.

Yami looked over to the related "stuff" on the side. His eye caught sight of a particular link.

"Why not try that one?" he pointed.

Yugi looked at it and said ,"Sure."

He clicked on it and began to watch.

* * *

Yami and Yugi appeared on the screen with a mansion like background. Yami was starring to his right while Yugi was starring to his left with his arms crossed. Yugi then turn to look at him.

Yugi: Anything you can do I can do better

Yami: Hah!

Yugi: ... I can do anything better than you.

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can, yes, I can~!

Yami: Anything you can be I can be greater  
... Sooner or later I'm greater than you

Yugi: No, you're not

Yami: Yes, I am

Yugi: No, you're not

Yami: Yes, I am

Yugi: No, you're not

Yami: Yes, I am, yes I am~!

Yami: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

Yugi: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

Yami: I can live on bread and cheese

Yugi: And only on that?

Yami: Yes

Yugi: So can a rat

Yami: -startle look- Any note you can reach I can go higher

Yugi: I can sing anything higher than you

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't~~!

Yugi: Yes, I can~~~~!

Yami: How can you sing that high?

Yugi: I'm a girl!

Yami: -startle look- Anything you can say I can say softer

Yugi: I can say anything softer than you

Yami: No, you can't-softly-

Yugi: Yes, I can -softly-

Yami: No, you can't -softly-

Yugi: Yes, I can -softly-

Yami: No, you can't -softly

Yugi: Yes, I can-softly- yes, I can! -yelled-

Yami: -covered ears-I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

Yugi: I can do it quicker and get even sicker

Yami: I can open any safe

Yugi: Without being caught?

Yami: *scoff* too bad

Yugi: That's what I thought (you crook)

Yami: Any note you can hold I can hold longer

Yugi: I can hold any note longer than you

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't

Yugi: Yes, I can

Yami: No, you can't~~!

Yugi: Yes, I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~can!

Yami: Yes, you can~! Where do you keep all that air?

Yugi: Ugg!

Yami: -looks sheepishly- Oh~. Anything you can say I can say faster

Yugi: I can say anything faster than you

Yami: Noyoucan't

Yugi: YesIcan

Yami: Noyoucan't

Yugi: YesIcan

Yami: Noyoucan't

Yugi: YesIcan

Yami: Noyoucan't

Yugi: YesIcan

Yami: I can jump a hurdle

Yugi: I can wear a girdle

Yami: I can knit a sweater

Yugi: I can fill it better

Yami: I can do most anything

Yugi: Can you bake a pie?

Yami: No

Yugi: Neither can I

Yami: -startle- Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

Yugi: I can sing anything sweeter than you

Yami: No, you can't -sweetly-

Yugi: Yes, I can -sweetly-

Yami: No, you can't -sweetly-

Yugi: Oh, yes, I can -sweetly-

Yami: No, you can't -sweetly-

Yugi: Yes, I can -sweetly-

Yami: No, you can't -sweetly-

Yugi: Yes, I can -sweetly-

Yami: No, you can't, can't, can't!

Yugi: Yes, I can, can, can!

Yami/Yugi: No, you can't/Yes, I can~~!

After the video ended, Yami and Yugi were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Okay, t-that was so funny!" Yugi gasped out.

"Yeah!" Yami said. Then realization dawned on him, he grinned. "So, tell me, Yugi, are you really a _girl?_" Yami asked seductively.

Yugi got up to glare at him. "Do you really want to know?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

Yami chuckled. "Really," he said seductively.

His eyes narrowed and pounced on him kissing in the process.

Yami chuckled in the kiss and depend it. "I'll show you who's really a girl," Yugi said.

They soon began to have sex on the floor. Though, the computer Yami and Yugi watch.

Computer Yugi said," You are not doing that to me," he said threatenly to his Yami.

The computer Yami just smirked. "Don't worry I'm going to that later."

CYugi just narrowed his eyes. "Couch," he said walking away.

CYami's eyes widen in surprise. "You wouldn't," he said.

CYugi just kept walking away with CYami in towed asking him to reconsider.

* * *

**MDD: So that's a rap!**

**Aries: That was awesome!**

**MDD: Its better to watch in YouTube!**

**Yugi: -Watches- I'm not a Girl!**

**MDD: To bad.**

**Yami: I rather like.**

**Yugi: COUCH! -storms off-**

**Its better to watch the video on YouTube. Just put MMD Yugioh Anything you can do I can do better. It's so funny!**

**Commet and Review! -Puppy eyes of doom-**


End file.
